


Come On, Potter

by keyflight790



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Community: daily_deviant, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Draco Malfoy, Daddy Harry Potter, Daddy Kink, Daddy/little - Freeform, Draco Malfoy in a Skirt, Harry Potter Has a Daddy Kink, M/M, Punishment, Spanking, Spanking Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 08:19:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18656578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyflight790/pseuds/keyflight790
Summary: Harry's itchy, and Draco could use a scratch.





	Come On, Potter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mothermalfoy (slytherinxravenclaw)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinxravenclaw/gifts).



> Thank you to the wonderful @shadowprince27 for the excellent beta. Hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> Written for the April 2019 Daily Deviant Prompt, Crossdressing

“Hands on the wall, Draco.” Harry commanded as soon as the two were through the floo. He took a moment to wipe some ash off his boots, and by the time he looked up, Draco was pressed against the wall in their living room, his pale hands splayed on the wall, thighs spread apart.  
  
“Now,” Harry’s voice dropped naturally. “Why are we being punished tonight?”  
  
He paused, cocking his head to admire the flush crawling over Draco’s cheeks, spreading to the back of his neck, tucking into the seam of his silk tank top.  
  
The blush could be because of his starkness, because of the upcoming punishment, but Harry also thought it was more likely because of that voice, the one he liked to use when in his Master role.   
  
“Come on, Potter,” Draco mumbled into the wall. He shifted his hips, and the skirt around his waist swayed in the movement, the ruffled tulle fluttering under green fabric.  
  
Harry could practically feel his hand itching already, and they hadn’t even started. Still, he had to resist.  
  
“Pet, you know the rules,” Harry reminded Draco. He let his hand run down Draco’s side, teasingly, and felt Draco lean into the caress. “Try again, or you’ll make it worse.”  
  
Draco huffed, but didn’t roll his eyes. Pity, it would have been worth an extra couple of smacks if he did.   
  
“I was getting mouthy,” Draco finally acquiesced, and Harry rewarded him by running a hand up his skirt, tracing the outline of his frilly knickers with the pad of his thumb.   
  
“You called me Scarhead, pet,” Harry let his fingers drop to the tip of Draco’s cock, giving it a quick rub through the lace before pulling his hand all the way out from below the fabric.  
  
“You have a scar on your head, Potter,” Draco responded, and this time Harry didn’t let him get away with it.  
  
“Such a filthy mouth,” Harry grunted, and then he delivered five hard smacks to the pleats of Draco’s skirt. “Call me Potter again, and I’ll-”  
  
“You’ll what,” Draco spat, and Harry couldn’t hold back anymore. Draco was pushing him well past his limit, and Harry knew when he got like this, he wanted to be punished. Hard.   
  
“Take off your top, and those damn heels.” Harry walked toward the couch, toeing off his shoes and kicking them to the side. “Don’t even think of touching your bottoms,” he growled, when Draco started pulling at the hem of his skirt.   
  
The sight of that skirt did things to Harry. It reminded him of the first time he and Draco got together, in the back alley behind the only gay club in wizarding London. How Draco had been teasing him on the dance floor for hours, rubbing that skirt up and down Harry’s thighs, teasing his cock through the multiple layers of tulle and the thick denim of Harry’s jeans. When he lifted up all those layers and exposed the tip of his cock peeking over a hot pink thong, crystal rhinestones spelling out the words “Babydoll” across the tight fabric.   
  
Harry could come for weeks after just thinking about that word. He bought Draco a pretty pink collar two months later, the same day he moved into Harry’s flat.   
  
He briefly wondered what colour panties Draco was hiding under all that fabric. He’d soon find out.  
  
Pulling Draco towards him, Harry kissed his cheek, then his chin, dragging his tongue down the length of his throat. He avoided his lips, his jawline, that tender spot right behind his ear. All the places only good boys got to be kissed.   
  
Draco moaned as Harry lapped at his pert pink nubbs, and Harry forced himself to swallow a chuckle. He loved when Draco got like this, so responsive to his touch. He pinched each of his nipples between his thumb and forefinger, before throwing out a hand and wandlessly accioing one of his favourite toys.  
  
“Safe word?” he asked his baby boy before harnessing each of his nipples in sturdy clamps. Harry loved the bells on the end of each, the way they’d make soft tinkling sounds as Draco bounced around on his lap.  
  
“Ferret.” Draco winced at the word, or at the weight of the clamps, Harry wasn’t quite sure. He offered a quick kiss to his cheek again before settling on the couch. The denim in his jeans bunched around his already interested cock as he sat, and he tapped his thigh expectantly.  
  
“Come here, darling.” Harry spread his feet apart to get a secure stance before Draco stretched himself across his lap. He smoothed the pleats in Draco's skirt as he settled, hoping to sooth him before his punishment began.   
  
Harry grabbed a pillow and situated it between Draco’s head and the crux of his arms, in an effort to at least make him partially comfortable. His knees pressed into the other side of the sofa, and Harry grabbed his ankles, holding them up close to his chest. He regretted asking Draco to take off his shiny shoes. They would have been perfect paddling material.  
  
“Brace yourself, love. This is a punishment, and it’s going to hurt.”  
  
He waited for Draco to stop squirming in his lap, outlining each hill in his spine with his palm until he reached Draco’s backside, still covered by layers of his tantalizing skirt. He spanked him quickly over the layers, one, two, three, four, five, six, faster, seven, eight, nine, crashing his palm down fast and hard on number ten. The bell tinkled with each smack, a beautiful reminder of the brisk rhythm.  
  
Draco was panting already, and Harry couldn’t resist pulling back each layer of his skirt, listening to the hitch in his breath as he got closer to the bare skin of his arse. He licked his lips as the thin tulle began to disappear and the tiniest sliver of black lace began to show.  
  
“So naughty,” Harry groaned as he shifted Draco’s body in his lap. “Wearing slutty black panties for Daddy. Did you want me to find these, baby?” He plucked at the thin strips of fabric, running the back of his knuckle over Draco’s hole before snapping the thong back into place. Draco barely got out a grunt before Harry was spanking him again, his palm hitting his arse over and over again.   
  
He paused, allowing Draco to catch his breath and giving his skin a chance to bloom in colour. The bright pink looked so delicious on his backside, that Harry found himself already imagining how it would feel slammed up against his cock. He had to resist, though. Draco had been bad, and bad boys did not get their Daddy’s cock under any circumstances.  
Still, if Draco could take his punishment like the good boy Harry knew he could be, there might just be a chance for a reward. He’d have to really test if Draco had learned his lesson, though.  
  
Harry accioed a thin leather paddle with tiny holes cut into it. He knew it was Draco’s least favourite toy, and therefore perfect for tonight’s ministrations.  
  
Draco’s eyes opened wide at just a glance of the paddle. He squirmed in Harry’s lap and tucked his face into the pillow, letting out a low whine.   
  
“Colour, Draco,” Harry asked, dragging the paddle across his already tender backside.  
  
“Yellow,” Draco yelped into the pillow. Harry wondered if he was crying already.  
  
“Can you take ten for me, baby? Five for punishment, and five to show me what a good boy you can be?” Harry clenched onto the paddle, resisting the urge to go ahead and start.  
  
He saw Draco’s head shift across the pillow, but wasn’t sure what direction it moved in. Harry tapped the tops of Draco’s thighs in warning. “Use your words, pet,” he encouraged.  
  
“Yes, Daddy,” Draco pulled off the pillow to murmur the words, but instantly dug his face back into the fabric. Harry’s cock twitched, and releasing his ankles, he kissed the heels of Draco’s feet before continuing.  
  
Grabbing his gorgeous skirt in one hand and the toy in the other, Harry smacked Draco’s arse with the paddle, letting the harsh sound of leather and chiming bell fill the room.  
  
“Good boy, you’re already such a good boy for me, aren’t you?” He didn’t wait for a response before he drew back his arm again and placed a satisfying spank across Draco’s arse.   
  
Draco whimpered into the pillow, and Harry’s cock strained against his jeans. He smacked him again, harder, across the round, red cheeks of his backside.  
  
“Please, fuck, please,” Draco begged, bucking his hips into Harry’s lap, but Harry didn’t yield.   
  
Harry continued to spank Draco, listening carefully as his small sniffles grew to whines, grew to all out screams, his legs kicking back and forth across the couch, hitting Harry in the chest.  
  
He cracked the paddle for the seventh, eight, ninth time across his sensitive skin, barely pausing for Draco to recover, but his hand hovered before the last and final blow.  
  
Draco squirmed and bucked in his lap, his pleading muffled by cotton, and Harry waited patiently, his hand held high, hovering over Draco’s red arse. “Gods, you look so beautiful, baby boy,” he said right before he let his hand fall, delivering the final whack across Draco’s backside.   
  
“Daddy!” Draco cried out and Harry dropped the paddle, letting it crash to the floor. He twisted Draco around and curled him to his chest, letting his sensitive arse fall into the space between his thighs.  
  
“Such a good boy for me, aren’t you love,” Harry breathed into his ear, his hands stroking his back and hips as he held him tight.  
“Yes, oh gods, please,” Draco whined, bucking his hips so that his skirt rubbed against Harry’s chest. He tucked his head into Harry’s shoulder and Harry could feel the tiny droplets of his tears running down his neck.  
  
“Gonna take care of you now, pet,” Harry gasped hungrily. He lifted Draco off the couch and carefully pulled off the nipple clamps, before flipping him over. Draco’s chest was pressed against the comfort of the cushions as Harry carefully removed his skirt, leaving on the sexy little thong that was stretched tight, barely containing the hardness of Draco’s needy cock.   
  
He draped the skirt over the armrest, knowing how Draco would hate for his beautiful things to touch the dirty floor. Harry then magically conjured some balm into the palm of his hand and, taking his time, began to rub the mixture into Draco’s tender skin.   
  
“Good, kitten, you took your punishment so well, didn’t you,” Harry murmured, and Draco shuddered, arching his back into Harry’s hands. “Such a good boy for Daddy.”  
  
Harry unzipped his trousers, pulling out his cock from the stiff confines of denim. He wanted to coat his cock and thrust into Draco’s greedy little hole, but he knew it would be too much, too much friction on his skin, too much pressure on his tender body. Still, Draco had earned a reward, and Harry was eager to oblige.  
  
He spread lube over one of his fingers, and moved the thin black fabric off of Draco’s hole before he traced his rim in soothing circles.  
  
“So beautiful, Draco. Your hole is just fluttering, begging for me. Do you want your reward, baby boy?”  
  
“Yes, please, fuck, Daddy,” Draco frotted against the couch as Harry continued to tease his hole. He pressed the tip of his finger in, and held it there for a moment before pulling it out again.  
  
Draco moaned at the emptiness, and then moaned louder as Harry pressed in again, pushing his finger up to the knuckle. He twisted slightly, letting Draco get used to the feeling, before withdrawing again.  
  
“D-Daddy!” Draco begged, and Harry could hear the tears in his voice. It made his cock grow even harder, and he wrapped one hand around it, giving it a merciless tug.   
  
He pushed his finger back in, twisting and curling the end. Draco eagerly bucked up into his hand as Harry continued to tease him. He lubed up a second finger and plunged both into Draco’s grasping hole.   
  
“You’re so good for me,” Harry gasped. He was pulling at his own length, twisting his wrist at the end as he watched his fingers disappear into Draco. He moaned outwardly when he heard Draco’s harsh intake of breath as the pads of his fingers teased his sensitive spot. Harry adjusted his wrist so he could push directly on his prostate, hard and relentless.  
“Fuck, Daddy, please,” Draco moaned, his hips bucking erratically, pushing back into Harry’s fingers in earnest.   
  
Even if Harry’s hand wasn’t wrapped tight around his own cock, he knew he could come from those words alone, Draco begging so beautifully for him. As it were, he felt his bollocks tightening, his orgasm imminent.  
  
“Come for me, love,” he commanded, his fingers now plunging in and out of Draco’s arse, teasing his prostate with each thrust.   
  
Draco wailed as he came, jerking his soaked knickers into the sofa as he rode Harry’s fingers to completion, and Harry was once again reminded how beautiful Draco was when he allowed himself to completely let go.  
  
He pumped his cock harder into his own fist, watching Draco writhe on his hand, until his own orgasm hit him. He shuddered in strong waves as he coated his fist, groans spilling from his throat.  
  
With a loud squelch, Harry withdrew his hands from Draco’s arse, and ran a cleansing charm over the both of them and the couch. He shifted Draco over to the back of the sofa and curled up on the edge, wrapping his arms around Draco’s waist.   
  
“Feel better?” he asked Draco, listening as his heavy breathing subsided.  
  
“Much,” Draco sighed into his chest.  
  
“Want to talk about it?” Harry asked. He accioed the thick crocheted quilt that Molly had made for them last Christmas, and tucked it around both of their bodies.  
  
“Tomorrow,” Draco murmured, burying himself between the blanket and Harry’s body. “Sorry I called you Scarhead.”  
  
“I don’t care what you call me,” Harry chuckled. “You’re the one who made that a rule.”  
  
“I know,” Draco sounded tired, and Harry tucked a pillow under his head.   
  
“I love you, Draco.”   
  
“Love you too, Harry.”


End file.
